Two More To Call Protectors
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ella meets Vamps and Vampiro. How will it go? Read on! :)
**This story came to me while I was at my workplace the other day and it wouldn't leave my mind, so here it is. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Vamps belongs to guestsurprise and I only own Rachel, Ella, Crystal, and Vampiro.**

" **Vampiro" is Spanish for Vampire**

* * *

 **Two More To Call Protectors**

"Okay, taxes are done for the year," said Rachel, removing her glasses and stretching her body with a yawn. "Oh, I am so glad Uncle Russell showed me how to do this. It's so much faster and I don't have to wait to make an appointment with a tax preparer."

"An appointment for what?" A familiar voice asked and Rachel looked to find her twelve-year-old niece Ella standing by the desk Rachel had been working at.

"To have someone do my taxes," the owner of the Grant Mansion answered her. "Your aunts, uncles, and I have been doing our taxes all week and they're finally ready to be mailed off."

"Are they hard to do?" Ella asked curiously.

"Without the instructions, yes," Rachel said with a chuckle as she held up said instructions, making her niece giggle.

"Where's the giggle party?" A voice asked and two Vladats came into the room. Ella smiled and turned to face the one behind her.

"Uncle Whampire, you…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The reason for Ella's scream was that Whampire wasn't behind her, but a Vladat with a black mask and black wings was and the other Vladat, who went and stood beside Rachel, wore regal clothing, like how a king would wear. The twelve-year-old bolted from the room, leaving behind two surprised Vladats and an understanding aunt, who looked at the Vladats.

"Sorry, guys, that was Ella," she said.

"Clockwork and Crystal's daughter, right?" Vamps asked.

Rachel nodded. "Same one," she said.

"Why would she react so fearfully when she knows Whampire?" Vampiro asked in confusion.

Rachel gently squeezed the older Vladat's hand reassuringly. "Ella's reaction to when she met Whampire was the same," she said as she stood up and walked around the desk. "Having come from an abusive home and suddenly thrust into a home full of aliens hasn't been an easy switch for her and as a result, Ella is afraid of a lot of the aliens here, the only exceptions being Whampire, Snare-Oh, Clockwork, and Rook."

"Then let's make her less afraid of two more," said Vamps with a smile that said he had an idea.

Vampiro caught on. "I agree, my son," he said with a smile of his own.

Rachel knew what they had in mind. "Good luck," she said as she watched them take off after the young girl.

* * *

Ella ran upstairs and was about to run into her room when she spotted Whampire in his room reading a book. Stopping her run short and nearly falling down, she quickly doubled back and raced into his room.

Whampire had barely enough time to turn his head to see who had run in when he caught Ella as she jumped at him, hugging him tightly as she shivered. "Ella, what happened?" He asked worriedly. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

She didn't answer him, but then he saw the two Vladats walk in. "Father? Brother? What happened?" He asked.

"Our niece got spooked by our appearance and took off before we could catch her," said Vamps.

"We figured we'd find her with the few aliens she trusted," said Vampiro.

Whampire nodded thoughtfully and held Ella in his arms comfortingly. The young girl sniffled a little and felt Whampire begin rubbing her back. "Ella, you don't have to be afraid," he said soothingly. "My father and brother won't hurt you."

She trusted he was telling the truth, but she was still unsure about meeting the two strangers, who smirked a bit.

"Is this little one as ticklish as our other nieces?" Vampiro asked.

"Very ticklish," Whampire answered his father.

Ella felt Whampire pin her arms down and didn't have time to register what was about to happen until she felt fingers tickling her sides and stomach, making her laughter burst out of her. "You weren't kidding, bro," said Vamps with a smile.

Ella tried to get away, but Whampire joined in the tickle torture and tickled her neck, making her squeak cutely. "Come on, Ella. Where's that big laugh of yours?" He asked teasingly.

"I think I might know," said Vampiro, smiling. "Remember the tickle game I used to play with you two when you were younger?"

Both Whampire and Vamps remembered all too well. "Yes," said Vamps. "Think it might work on our niece?"

"Oh, I have no doubt about it," said Whampire with a grin.

They had given Ella a breather, but now Whampire and Vamps pinned her down gently while Vampiro began tickling the girl's feet and she laughed, squirming harder to get away, but they weren't letting her go.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Vampiro cooed as he then began tickling Ella's calves and knees. "Who's a ticklish little one?"

"Who we have trapped in our grasp?" Vamps asked teasingly as he suddenly blew a huge raspberry into Ella's stomach, making her shriek with giggles and laughter.

"Who's so ticklish she can't resist laughing?" Whampire said teasingly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ella laughed her hardest and tried to talk, but her laughter took away her words.

Seeing that she was trying to speak, Vampiro motioned to the others to give the girl a breather and they stopped tickling her. She took a moment to get her breath back before attempting to sit up. All three helped her as she was a bit unsteady.

"Are you doing alright, little one?" Vampiro asked Ella gently.

She nodded. "Yes," she said and then looked at him and Vamps, looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry for my reaction."

They smiled. "You're not the only one who's reacted that way to us and you won't be the last one, kiddo," Vamps said gently with a smile.

Rachel then came in. "Hey, guys. Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," said Ella before resting her head on Whampire's shoulder, looking ready to fall asleep.

Rachel gave the three a knowing look. "Did you three wear out this poor girl?" She asked with a teasing smile.

"Maybe just a little," Vampiro answered back just as teasingly.

Ella sleepily got up and hugged Vamps, who returned her hug and watched her go over to Vampiro and hug him too. The Vladat king returned her hug before Ella stumbled over to Rachel, who caught her with a chuckle.

"Well, I better get her up to bed," she said and carried Ella up to her room as the young girl closed her eyes and was ready to fall asleep.

"Aunt Rachel?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes, hon?"

"Were those two my uncles you mentioned the other day? Vamps and King Vampiro?"

Rachel chuckled. "Yes," she said. "What do you think of them?"

The twelve-year-old smiled. "I think I found two more I can call protectors," she said.

Her aunt smiled in agreement.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
